7thjojofandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough: Cairo
<> ''"At last, Cairo... Dio's mansion could be right in front of you for all we know. Do be careful. I hear there's a knowledgeable man who's often seen around the hotel. If you stop by often enough, you may be able to find him." -''Steel's initial progress report ''"So you've found Dio's mansion at long last. The time for the final battle is drawing near... I'd stock up on items in town as much as you can. I have no advice left to give. From this point forward, the only 'reality' is that which you've seen with your own eyes..." -''Steel's progress report after the battle against Pet Shop Party Members Obtainable Items Shops Restaurant Hotel Counter Hotel Merchant Zombie Merchant (outside hotel) Souvenir Shop (north part of town) Merchant (north of hotel) Market (right of hotel) Cafeteria (lower-left part of town) Bar (upper-left part of town) Rug Merchant (sleeping at inn in upper-left part of town) Doctor (west part of town on day 30) Marketplace Beggar Merchant (lower-right) Fake Medicine Seller (middle and to the left) Traveling Merchant (to the right) Chef (middle and to the right) Medicine Seller (upper-right) Papyrus Seller (lower middle) Souvenir Seller (bottom) Merchant (top) The following shops only appear on certain days: Doctor (day 20) Robed Merchant (days 23~32) Army Surplus (days 25~28) Chef (days 30~36) Freaky Doctor (days 27~28) Man with Sunglasses (day 31) Woman in Chador (days 31~34) Peculiar Merchant (day 40) Grouchy Merchant (day 42) Mat Merchant (days 42~43) The following items are for sale in the marketplace only after locating Dio's mansion and returning to Cairo: Events *Hol Horse & Boingo After defeating D'arby, you'll be presented with a choice of continuing your search or stopping by the hotel first. Returning to the hotel will skip this optional event entirely - continue gatheting information to watch it. If you went on the manga route, you simply have to find and defeat Hol Horse within 2 minutes. If 2 minutes pass before the battle ends, the events will continue as per the story without a Game Over, but you will miss out on the substantial 3000EXP. Defeating him within the time limit will also yield +1FP to all party members except Iggy. If you went on the submarine route, you'll have a choice of either attacking him by surprise or attempting to persuade him. Attacking him will start the battle as usual and give you +2 bad karma - you'll still get the FP. Persuading him will lower your bad karma by 2, but also lower the party's FP by 1 each (3 for Polnareff). Whether or not you persuade him has no bearing on the story, but is essential to triggering a small event that occurs while fighting Dio and one particular hidden ending. *VS Pet Shop After reaching Cairo, leave and enter the hotel 10 times to proceed with the story. You'll get +1FP for whoever is in your party at the time. You'll watch an event with Iggy and Pet Shop, followed by a battle. Defeating him will skip to the meet-up with Kakyoin. Running will take you to a sewer, where you must avoid Pet Shop's ice projectiles while fleeing to the exit. If Pet Shop catches you, it will start another battle. Taking too much damage from the icicles or successfully reaching the exit will continue the chain of events from the original story - keep in mind that there is a chest containing an Experience Tablet near the exit, so it's worth tracking down no matter how you plan to defeat Pet Shop. Just keep moving to the right and when you hit a wall move up then left. After the event ends, Iggy will enter serious mode and start taking orders in battle regardless of your FP with him. *To Iggy's Rescue Requirements: Iggy's FP is 10 or more If you reach the exit with the required amount of FP, instead of simply continuing the event as normal, the protagonist will come to Iggy's rescue and join the battle. You will get +3FP with Iggy, and he won't sustain life-threatening injuries, though it won't affect the outcome of the story or his stats in battle. *Finding the Mansion Once the Pet Shop battle is over, Iggy will lead you to the location of Dio's mansion. You can head in immediately and proceed to Dio's Manor, or head back to Cairo and prepare. It is recommended you do this, as there are a number of things in the city only available after you return: #New shops - see the section above. #New enemies: The Evil Ripple User now appears, with an EXP yield of 3000 (the highest in the game for a normal encounter) which makes them even better for grinding than Overdrives. #The Rolling Stone Maze can be accessed through Emporio's Room. #The boss rush can be fought - see The Scribe Ani below. #A different ending route can be accessed, which is necessary for the Dark, Sacrifice, Unrest, and Succession endings. See Final Battle Retake below. *The Scribe Ani Requirements: Dio's mansion has been found In the southeastern part of town, near the hospital, there's a skull-faced man in robes who only appears after the Pet Shop event. Talking to him will start (without warning, so save before speaking to him) a boss rush against powered-up versions of the 15 Tarot Stands from the story, in a row, without the chance for recovery in-between fights. You will get no money from this battle, but you will get EXP and dropped items. Additionally, you'll get bonuses after the battle: a Phantom Blood, and sometimes a random bonus of FP, EXP, stat boosts, money, or precious rare items like Toxicant and Deep Pass Water. You can activate the boss rush as many times as you like be re-entering and leaving the hotel. ''Note: ''The Scribe Ani is a character from the Stardust Crusaders novelization, which has yet to be translated into English. *Final Battle Retake Requirements: Dio's Mansion has been found, ''total sum ''of entire party's FP is over 50 Stay in the hotel with the above conditions fulfilled, and your character can choose whether to go to bed early or stay awake. Head to bed to trigger a sequence of battles and events leading to one of the Everybody Lives endings - see Ending Guide for more details. Be aware that with the exception of one ending that's only accessible after beating the game at least 3 times, none of these endings will allow access to the Developer's Room and New Game + features. *Church of the Dark Lord In the northern part of Cairo, there's a church for an evil cult that worships a dark god. Unlike the other churches in the game, which will randomly lower bad karma for a 100G donation, this church will ''raise your bad karma to 10 ''for 100,000G. You can also check your bad karma here, which is useful if you're going for a secret ending that requires it. If it's 5 or above, you'll see transparent demons, and if it's 10 or above, you'll be able to see them clearly and speak to them. Beware if you attempt to give a donation without enough G, as the nun will simply take all the money you currently have and kick you out, without giving you bad karma. Enemy Data Boss Rush Enemies Category:Walkthrough